Saki: St Michael style!
by Evil Detective
Summary: Story about St Michael's mahjong club, with SonoHana cast as skillful mahjong players. Although actually most of them are beginners. YuuNami, MaiReo, ShizuEri, SaraKae. Xover with Saki.


Saki: St Michael style!

Story about 's mahjong club, with SonoHana cast as skillful mahjong players. Although actually most of them are beginners. YuuNami, MaiReo, ShizuEri, SaraKae. Xover with Saki.

Yuuna: You're not supposed to start new stories, y know!

Ed: Take it easy on the birthday girl... And btw, Mahjong, because of Saki Achiga hen. Feel free to read and review.

p.s: I've been wondering exactly how old they are, some say they're in high school, but I remembered they're on middle school, so they're in middle school in this story.

And as everyone knew, Mahjong is SERIOUS business. Expect some flashy moves, and lifeless defeated people.

* * *

"Everyone, big news!" Matsubara Yuuna, St. Michael's kaichou, yelled in excitement as she entered the mahjong club, a printout on her grasp.

"Look! The middle-school tournament is about to begin!" Yuuna continued excitedly, and the rest of the school member's eyebrow twitched since the usually calm and composed Matsubara Yuuna is acting out of character.

Well, the rest of the mahjong club knew that Yuuna only acted too excited when it comes to Mahjong, Matchmaking, and her love life.

"Yuuna-san, could you settle down for a bit? We're having trouble getting the point across..." Kirishima Shizuku said as she wondered what tiles she should discard, and Shitogi Erisu removed her head from her girlfriend's lap and sat down, to hear what Yuuna was about to say clearly.

"Middle school mahjong tournament!" Yuuna repeated, and everyone nodded. "We'll participate on it!"

Everyone falls into silence and Yuuna blinked at the lack of enthusiasm.

Oda Nanami sweat-dropped at this, but she tried to become a good girlfriend by supporting what Yuuna wanted.

"Do you think we have a chance on the mahjong tournament, Yuuna-Oneesama?" The red head asked, trying to cheer up the situation, since most of the mahjong club members just started to play since the club was founded.

Which was about a month ago.

"Well..." Yuuna trailed off, unsure about what she should say. Besides, St. Michael is only known by its cultural, academic club, and sport clubs, such as sadou, calligraphy, horse riding, kyuudo, so different from the mahjong club.

What if the school will close the mahjong club because it's a bad omen for school?

Sawaguchi Mai frowned as she looked at everyone's expression and lack of enthusiasm.

Well, part of the lack of enthusiasm on replying could be because herself, Nanami, Shizuku and Sara was currently playing mahjong, and nothing big happened, with Shizuku as dealer.

"Hey, now! We'll never know 'till we try, right!" Mai muttered excitedly, clenching her fists to add her point.

"Who knows, maybe we'll win the Nationals!" Mai continued, and everyone seemed to brighten up at the idea of winning a prestigious title and tournament. "Right, Reo?" The short black haired girl turned to her girlfriend, Kawamura Reo, asking what her opinion on the mahjong competition.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Reo muttered with expressionless tone, before she crossed her arms and looked at anything but Mai.

Mai, realized that her girlfriend is on tsun mode, squealed and glomped the smaller girl, who protested loudly, and everyone giggled at the action.

"The Nationals, huh..." Erisu crossed her arms, a confident smile on her face. "Sure, bring it on!" She muttered with enthusiasm, and Shizuku chuckled at this, but she nodded, signaling that she wanted to go too.

"Sara, do you think it's okay with your schedule?" Kaede wondered and Sara turned to flip her phone to check her modelling schedule.

"I'm not sure about the Nationals," Sara frowned at this, but then she smiled happily. "But I'm all free for the prefecturals!" Sara announced, and everyone looked at the first year, who turned to her Prince.

"Oh, and I'll pon that." Sara muttered, collecting the Hatsu from Shizuku, and put it on her right.

"Chi." Mai muttered, before dealt five sou.

"What about you, Kaede-chan?" She wondered, and Kaede smiled.

"Sure. Let's do our best, everyone!" Kaede said as she turned to look at everyone's face.

Yuuna was tempted to grin, but she hold it back.

It was good to know that everyone in such a high spirit about the competition, but she also knew that, although her team mates have almost god and devil like luck, they were still pretty new on the world of mahjong, and sometimes acted clumsy when they're playing mahjong, like what tiles they should discard, point calculation, and even the tiles dealt order when at dealer's turn.

Although she knew that Shizuku's cousin, Hirose Sumire, was one of the best mahjong player from Shiraitodai. Shizuku herself also has god like luck, or so the black haired girl told Yuuna.

She knew it from practice that letting Shizuku having dealership for long will definitely made her reap other opponents' points faster, since she played better on her dealer turn.

They didn't have much time to train their mahjong skill since most of the girls are busy with either school activities, their love life, or studies.

"Hey, we'll have a two weeks holiday started next Monday, right?" Yuuna started, making everyone has a confused look on their face.

"Kan." Shizuku muttered, before putting four tiles down and drew from the dead wall.

"What about having a Training Camp for few days?" Yuuna suggested, and everyone nodded, even Shizuku, and apparently excited of the prospect of training camp.

"Kan." Shizuku muttered again, doing the same thing with her tiles, before drawing another tiles from the dead wall, thankfully it's the one she currently need to make another kan. "Kan." Shizuku said, it was her third kan, giving her a sankatsu, but Shizuku smiled as she draw another tile she need to make the last kan.

"We'll go to one of my family's villa that is not used at that moment..." Yuuna continued, and Erisu nodded, wondering how big Matsubara's villa is.

"An the last kan!" Shizuku announced, excited at the prospect of winning, and everyone gaped at such rare instance. Four kans in a row.

"Is it the one that's on Oosaka, Yuuna-san?" Shizuku wondered, and Yuuna nodded, happy that the hime-cut haired girl remember something that she already told her.

"Tsumo~!" Shizuku sang, and putting the tile she need to make a pair, five red pin down. "Suu kan tsu! 48000 each!" She announced, happy that she won with a Yakuman on her dealer turn, making it a comeback win, and no need for another round since she just dropped one of her opponents below zero.

Yuuna sweat dropped at this.

"Um, Shizuku-san, it's not each..." Yuuna trailed off, and Shizuku blinked before she flushed because she made such simple mistakes, and Erisu has a teasing grin on her face.

"Oh, my... It's the total that is 48000, love, divided by 3, so it's 16000 each..." Erisu gently reminded, and Shizuku sighed, grateful that her girlfriend didn't tease her.

"Sorry, everyone..." Shizuku trailed off, in which her opponents just giggled and told her that it was no problem, and congratulating her for winning.

"Well, I'm sure my father wouldn't mind if I bring his yacht." Shizuku suggested, and everyone cheered, and Mai suggested that they make a list of what they should do at training camp, about the meal, and of course, to have fun while on it.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Yuuna commented, as Shizuku handed what she has written about Training Camp activity, such as suggestions of activities and what need to be prepared.

"There will be more fun to come, Yuuna-san." Shizuku replied, and everyone nodded eagerly.

"That's so cliche, and are you implying something else, Shizuku?" Erisu whispered low on her girlfriend's ear, successfully making the long black haired girl blushed deep red.

"Wha-wha?"

Erisu chuckled at this, but she decided to spare her girl friend from the teasing that was bound to come from her with how adorable Shizuku is behaving. "I sure can't wait. By the way, since it's already late in the afternoon, can we go home?" Erisu wondered as she looked at her wrist watch.

"Sure, with this, today's club activities is over. Thank you for your participation." Yuuna muttered, nodded slightly.

Mai scratched as she raised her arms on the air, feeling slightly bad since Shizuku just beat her, with dealer yakuman, and supposedly the rarest to get, suu kan tsu. "Man, I'm beat."

She then turned to Reo, who took both her bag and Mai's bag, calmly handed it to her.

"Thanks, Reo. Want to have dinner together?" She wondered, and Reo narrowed her eyes, before she nodded slowly, slight blush on her face.

"All right, let's go!" Mai exclaimed enthusiastically, and Reo almost taken aback as her girlfriend grabbed her hand and started to run, only to stop to bid the rest of the club farewell.

"Let's go home together too, Kaede-chan!" Sara said as she stood and linked her arms with the gakuen's prince, who smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Gokigenyou." Kaede muttered as she nodded slightly, and so is Sara, before they left the room.

Shizuku, who was busy playing mahjong by herself, closed it. Somehow she managed to get rinshan kaihous 4 times in a row, making it a suu kan tsu. "I suppose I have to get going." She said calmly, before putting all of the abandoned mahjong tiles on its case, standing up, and so is Erisu.

"We'll see you guys later!" Erisu said, a cool smile on her face, before she smiled to Shizuku, happy about the events that happened today.

"Oneesama?" Nanami wondered why her Senpai has gone quiet all the sudden.

"I forgot." Yuuna muttered, before she sighed.

"You haven't sign up for the tournament?" Nanami wondered, but then looked at the brochure that the tournament's signing up started tomorrow, so what could Yuuna forget about?

"That, and... No, I forgot about what order should everyone play..." Yuuna muttered, before she closed her notebook and put it on her bag. "Well, then, here's always tomorrow, right? Let's call it a day." The famous seitokaichou suggested, and Nanami nodded whole-heartedly, before locked arms with Yuuna, who locked the club room, before walking home together, and Yuuna started talking about the latest health technology.

And no, it's not the iPS, although Yuuna has been raring to talk to Nanami about it.

* * *

Yuuna looked at her online mahjong tiles as she was playing against two Ais, and the famous Nodocchi, the famous online mahjong players.

She was iishanten for Chinrouto, a Yakuman hand, worth 48000 points since she was dealer.

On her turn, she got the tiles she need, the nine pin, and she discarded the five pin dora, making her hand in tenpai.

"Yes, chinrouto (All Terminals only)!" Yuuna cheered to herself, but then she gulped as Nodocchi declare win on the tiles, with a mangan.

"Damn." Yuuna cursed as she lost 8000 points.

She then wrote on the game private chatbox to Nodocchi.

Yuuchin : Nice one.

Yuuna didn't expect a reply from Nodocchi at all, though.

Nodocchi: In tenpai for Chanta?

Yuuna almost fell off the chair from the surprise that the famous world online player, Nodocchi actually replied her offhanded comment. She then typed what her response is.

Yuuchin: Close, but no. For Chinrouto.

Nodocchi was quiet for a while, before she replied; Oh well, better luck next time, which Yuuna replying it with a grinning smiley.

Yuuna then wondered if Nodocchi played on school mahjong tournament, in which she surprisingly replied that her team is aiming for the nationals, which makes Yuuna slightly surprised since there was actually a student that was able to beat pros in net mahjong, playing on the nationals.

Yuuna then replied that her school's mahjong club will enter the middle-school competition, and of course, may the best team win, but Nodocchi replied that she's on high school, so they won't face each other, and Yuuna asked what school Nodocchi is going.

"Could it be, Shiraitodai?" Yuuna muttered to herself, and she blinked as she read what Nodocchi has written.

Kiyosumi High School, Haramura Nodoka.

"Haramura... The last year's middle school champion?" Yuuna blinked before she remembered to reply, asking if it's already the nationals to have a friendly duel with her mahjong team member, in which Nodoka replied that she'll ask the Club President about it.

Yuuna smiled, and replied that she's looking forward to it. She then turned to her special made Chibi Nanami alarm clock, and typed to Nodoka that she got to go to sleep, since it's already midnight, in which Nodoka thanked her for reminding her.

"Playing order, huh..." Yuuna mumbled as she stared on her notebook and rested on the bed.

"I wonder..." She then wrote Vanguard, Sergeant, Center-Field, Vice Captain and Captain.

"I think I'll just... I mean, we just decide the playing order tomorrow..." She muttered, as she closed her eyes.

"Today is indeed a good day!" She decided, before closed her eyes, and to make it easier for her to sleep, imagining about counting how many ducks is on the duck pond.

* * *

A/n: ... Maybe I should update my other story, but, uh... It's Mahjong! These days, so... This happened. Moe Mahjong + Les scenes + SonoHana chars = WIN. XD

Next is the training camp... By the way, do you think I should include Runa and Takako and the Hanahira cast?

Oh, and all of the 's mahjong club has super powered mad mahjong skillz, making their team pretty broken.

I just got a Tenhou on 22/03/2012. Achievement? Lol.


End file.
